The twist of fate of Uzumaki Naruto
by Banshee-024
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by a rogue nin from Konoha. Raised in the art of the hunters an older branch from the ANBU. Naruto is now a bounty hunter. Knowing everything about the monster inside him and learning the old ways by the senju rogue ninja. He is now a formidable ninja for his ages. OOC mostly. Grammar ALERT! AU, Grey Naruto.
1. the bounty Hunter

Disclaimer : eee... Is this necesary? I mean this is fanfiction... and... stuff... Okay! Whatever! All Original characters are from the manga made by Masashi Kishimoto! He is awesome!

"talking"

" **Kurama** "

' _Thought_ '

Uzumaki Naruto was his name, destined to accomplish great things. His father perished protecting the hidden village of Konoha. His mother died protecting the old boy, no one was there when the young boy was born. Except for Inori Senju, an old kunoichi, a missing nin who went rogue after her sister was killed by an uchiha during a mission a longtime ago, who had witnessed the battle between the Kyuubi and the Yondaime Hokage, sensing the chakra of a natural enemy to the clan, an Uchiha, she decided to take the kid with him and protect him from the damned Uchiha. Sandaime Hokage and the ANBU black ops didn't find the baby, only the corpse of the parents of Naruto. The following day, there was a funeral done for Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and their beloved son, Uzumaki Naruto. It would take 13 years before Konoha would heard about a young boy named Uzumaki. In the meantime, Jiraya the legendary Sannin was still hunting for an inspiration for his books.

Naruto is alone now, he travelled from country to country to find jobs and earn his pay to buy food and milk. Wearing a big black cloak with orange stripes, he didn't used a surname since the day his protector Inori died. That senju had trained him in the art of Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjustu and Fuinjutsu. For years he had fought countless battle with the old lady, with losing streak of 1200-0, he had fought and fought, believing that he could win at least one match against her. But it was too late now, she was killed by an assassin sent by Gato, he didn't know the what and the why, but he had a target he had to kill. His name was Zabuza Momochi. The last sighting was in the wave country, and he went that way just to kill him.

Naruto was sitting on a corpse of one of the men of Gato, there was frightened guy just next to him begging to let him alive and swearing to tell him anything he wanted. He would need to do more than that to survive the next 5 minutes.

"Please, let me go. I'll tell you anything you want! I know where the vaults are, I know where his hideout is!" claimed the man

"Where is Zabuza Momochi" asked Calmly Uzumaki Naruto

"Zabuza Old-san? He is actually on a hunt for this guy named Tazuna…" Naruto didn't let him finish, he was beheaded by a clean cut from Naruto Katana. And headed west, he sensed a battle going on.

Jumping from tree to tree, he made his way through the river and made it to a road. There was a team of young ninja in a formation trying to protect a guy, must be the Tazuna guy. Naruto waited for the best moment, his prey was close, he may not be able to kill him but he would do anything to jeopardize his mission. Tazuna was his target, he was wanted dead by the man. At that moment, he felt a presence but it was not from Zabuza but two other he didn't know. Both of them went straight for the Jonin of the group and teared him to multiple piece, at least that what it looked like since the piece was just a log of wood. One of the three ninja panicked and wanted to run, the other two went into a defense formation. Both of them ignored the redheaded kunoichi and went straight ahead to Tazuna. Naruto entered the scene at this moment and used a quick draw technique and decapitated both aggressor. The pink haired kunoichi was horrified by the view, while the black haired ninja didn't even flinch, he had already seen horrors of that kind and the last one was on the ground watching the new guy enter the scene. Was he an enemy? Or an ally? Naruto put his sword back to his scabbard and went away using the shunshin no jutsu to get back into the woods. At this moment, he was stopped by the supposed dead guy who used the substitution jutsu.

"Stop, right there. You didn't have to kill them in front of my students" claimed the white haired guy putting a kunai close to his throat.

"Sooner the better, life of a ninja is not for the soft hearted" said Naruto that had unsheathed is sword in time to be even with the older ninja.

"Your name" asked Kakashi with a serious tone.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said the blond haired guy.

It was with sad memories and shock that Kakashi witnessed the son of his former teacher and master, a ghost from his past. Uzumaki Naruto the son of the fourth Hokage. He had the same hair colors, he expected something more simpler, shorter and less keen knowing Kushina and Minato. How did he survived all this time with no one to take care of him? That was the answer that Kakashi wanted the most to know.

At this moment, the other three ninja and Tazuna joined them, Tazuna wanted to thank Naruto, but witnessing the sword that about to stab Kakashi and the knife close to Naruto throat, he decided to wait.

"Is he an enemy?" asked the Redhead girl getting her kunai ready, the other two did the same.

"No..." said Kakashi letting go of Naruto who put his sword back to his scabbard after he pulled out his knife.

"Anyway! Thank you!" said Tazuna

"No need to thank me, you are alive because you are useful to me. My prey happen to be the one tracking you" said Naruto

"What is he talking about?" Claimed the pink haired girl

"You didn't tell them?" asked Naruto

This time Tazuna was sweating a little, he had a lot to say to his protector about this mission.

"You omitted some details on the missions didn't you?" asked Kakashi to Tazuna

"I'm sorry that I lied, I had too, if I didn't, you would have not come to help me. To help us" said Tazuna

"Let give up on this mission shall we?" asked the pink haired girl.

"And she claim herself to be a kunoichi" said loudly enough Naruto

"What did you say?!" said the pink haired girl getting angry

"Nothing of importance! Ugly!" said Naruto teasing her

"You… YOU…" started the pink Haired girl walking slowly to Naruto getting to punch him. But was stopped by Sasuke.

"Let it go, sakura" said Sasuke, he didn't know who this guy was, but he was no show.

Only the redhead girl was silent, her name was Yuu, she came in the village of Konoha a few years ago. She was refugee from the Uzumaki Clan. The girl though all this time that she was alone, but yet there was another Uzumaki and he didn't have red hairs.

"Well, I would like to continue talking but I have to go" said Naruto disappearing in a white cloud.

"Shadow clone jutsu?" finaly said Yuu

"I feel like we will see him again" said Tazuna

"Well... he did say that the one wanting your head is his prey" said Kakashi.

Just a day later, Zabuza ambushed the team of Kakashi, he used vicious attacks since his colleagues died. The initial attack was a flying giant sword.

"Everyone duck!" yelled Kakashi. A this moment Naruto launched his own sword and intercepted the giant sword by planting the sword on the hole of Zabuza giant sword and use the shunshin no jutsu to land on his sword until the giant one stopped swirling.

"Brat!" yelled an angry voice from the woods.

"Nice timing, Naruto!" said Kakashi

"Naruto? No wonder the bros died. Bounty Hunter, Uzumaki Naruto or the surname you often use Hiro Senju" said Zabuza from behind the trees, the mist starting to spread on the area.

No one in the youngster knew what Zabuza was talking about, except Kakashi, he has heard of that name. Hiro Senju was a mercenary, no one knew where he was from and the only thing they knew that he was an excellent mercenary and that a lot of rogue ninja groups were looking for him to recruit or kill him. He slayed a lot of ninja in his travel, mostly criminals and others who were unfortunate to get on his bad side.

"Why are you here?" asked Zabuza intrigued by this boy.

"I'm here for your head" said Naruto performing a series hand signs without saying a single word.

"I wonder why, a mercenary from the northern lands would come close to the land of fire, just for me" said Zabuza getting ready to get his sword back.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Yuu. Get ready" said Kakashi who got his Sharingan out. The three got into formation, while Kakashi was ahead of them with only a knife as protection, Naruto was still his sword as a pole to stand on. What was the prey going to use to defeat them, a water style jutsu? Water dragon jutsu? Maybe the Waterfall Jutsu? As long he don't use the most annoying one, the Water gun jutsu. But at this point, Kakashi disrupted the mist justu. Zabuza was nowhere to be found and Naruto had disappeared too. The group could hear metal being rattled not that far. Naruto was fighting Zabuza, the guy was stronger than him, when he stopped on his attack and he was projected into the wood and crashed into trees or got lucky and landed on mud. The katana he started to break upon each strong slashing from Zabuza's sword. Feeling that his katana would not sustain another strong attack, he let it go of it, throwing it at Zabuza face which he dodged easily. He got his shorter dagger out, similar to a Kunaï, it was not made for throwing but clean and deep cut like a needle.

"Hooo? You got rid of your katana and now use a butter knife to fight me? Are you trying to insult me brat!?" said Zabuza getting more and more irritated at the stubborn ninja.

Naruto slip past his attack and made his way to the Rogue-ninja heart, the needle like knife made its way into the internal organs but it was a water clone that liquefied soon after the hit. Naruto got his dagger back and retreated into the wood using shuushin no jutsu to feint an escape waiting for another chance to attack. At this moment, Zabuza was back to his main target Tazuna, the three ninja were style in that formation. He slip past Kakashi and landed just behind the group ready to slice them in half. Kakashi rushed into Zabuza direction and stopped the guy from doing it.

"Everyone behind me!" ordered Kakashi trying to outmatch the strength of the ninja of the hidden mist. The genin obeyed and Tazuna too.

"First that fucking brat and now you... now I'm really pissed off!" said Zabuza using more power into his slicing. The attack send Kakashi to the river, where he land and used the shunshin to get behind him just as he was about to slice Tazuna in half.

"Move and I'll cut your throat" said Kakashi adjusting his bandana and revealing his crimson eye.

Naruto was now on their area, he decided to observe. Might be another water clone, so he would wait and see. Yet, he could feel that there was another person in the area. He scouted the area and saw a masked ninja with the Hidden Rain Marking on the mask. A bounty hunter… no, a Rogue-ninja Hunter from the hidden rain. But something was off, these people operate in groups of 5 not in solo. And to begin with, if the rogue-ninja is Zabuza, this is more than suspicious.

Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting on the water using water style techniques against each other. Both of them were exhausted but the ninja of the hidden leaf was just two step from using too much. Zabuza used a feint and kicked Kakashi in the guts and was sent back to the land next to the kids who were watching their captain getting beaten. Naruto got closer silently to the hidden ninja, ready to kill him, since the guy was focused on the fight. He casted a weak genjutsu to not be detected by the masked ninja. He got his dagger close to his neck and sliced his throat, at first he didn't react but feeling unwell, he felt a liquid pouring out of his neck and panicked. Trying to understand what was going on, he let out a drowning sound which catched zabuza attention. He was about to slice Kakashi when he froze mid-air.

"Haku? HAKU!?" said Zabuza getting in the wood.

Naruto hide behind a tree waiting for Zabuza, 1 minute later, he was there. Next to Haku was, who was still alive, lots of blood on the branch and leaves. He wanted to speak but only gargles came out.

"It's okay! I'm here… " said Zabuza, but at this moment the young ninja died.

As he was about to embrace his apprentices body, Naruto used that opportunity to get a clean hit to the ninja heart. And it worked, Zabuza was stunned to feel the cold metal deep inside him. Naruto felt stained to have used such wicked tactic but it came with the profession. Take everything as an opportunity or get killed due to the weakness of feelings. He learned it, the hard way. Long ago, during a hunt, his foster mom died due to him hesitating to kill a woman who was in fact a Kunoichi sent to kill the old lady. Yet Zabuza was still up, using his will alone he launched a powerful fist to the Naruto who got hit in the ribs and sent away. He crashed on a tree next to the genins. Blood pouring out of his blood he got up, his side was in pain, he might have some broken ribs.

Zabuza was now in fury and was running to Naruto direction with his large Sword ready to strike, it was only a matter of time until the ninja heart stopped beaing to the cut made by Naruto. He took a kunai that was on the ground and was ready to block his attack. At that moment, kakashi wanted to use his assassination technique but only a few sparks came from his hand until he fainted. The genin were on him, only Sasuke was watching both ninja fight.

"You…. YOU!" Said Zabuza furious "You killed Haku! I'LL AVENGE HIM!"

The attacks were stronger, so instead of blocking them completely, he deviated the attack on the sides and used punch attack the side of Zabuza, to make the blood loss faster. The fight lasted for 5 minute until Zabuza started to slow down, his heart was starting to get slower. His will was running out. At that moment, Naruto stole the giant sword from zabuza hand used it to decapitate him. The girls were horrified and yelled, while Sasuke was stunned that a young boy was capable of such monstrosity. Kakashi was still out. Tazuna didn't know how to react, this was more than what he had expected from this mission. Yuu went to a tree and vomited his breakfast, while Sakura had a worried look trying to get the sensei come back to his sense.

Naruto was approaching them, the big sword still on his hand. Sasuke instinctively went in a defensive stance. Naruto stopped, if they didn't want his help, it was fine for him. He let go of the giant sword, took the head of Zabuza, the mask of the apprentice and went to the north using his shunshin no jutsu.

After a few kilometers away from team Kakashi, he went north to the checkpoint of the bounty hunters. He sat on the ground after a few minutes. The pain on his rib cage was now stronger. Making breathing difficult, but he got up anyway and decided to walk. He was almost out Chakra anyway. And the monster spirit inside him didn't do anything to lessen the pain. He was amused, his host just killed two people, and one of them in front of other kids. The sooner they knew how work the ninjas, the better it will be for them anyway. At least that how the fox thought of the situation. He went back to sleep.

2 days later.

Naruto was walking to a lone tower in the wood to the north of the fire country. It was an area monitored by ANBU from different village. Envoy from the 5 great nation for bounty hunters, he was there to collect the 4 million of Ryou from Zabuza Bounty. 5 ANBU ninja went to him when he approached the door. One of them verified if he had hidden weapons, once it was done, the door was open.

"Ho! Naruto-chan!" said an old lady smoking in the shadow. "How was your day?"

"Could be better, Oba-baa" said Naruto throwing Zabuza head on the table.

"Ho!? Zabuza Momochi from the Hidden Mist? Ho wow. He killed a lot of hunters this one" said the old Lady.

"He was on a tracking mission, I used that opportunity to get him" said Naruto

"As expected from the apprentice of Lady Inori" said the Old lady handing him the exact amount of 3.6 million.

"where is the rest?" asked Naruto

"I'm sorry, my boy. Taxe from this country are outrageous for this business" said the old lady.

"Ho well, as long I have this. I should be okay for a few month" Naruto went to the exit " see ya Oba-baa!"

Once outside, he was stopped by 4 ninja from Konoha. One of them had white clothes.

"Do you know who I am?" said the old man in white clothes.

"No" said Naruto completely oblivious that he was speaking to the Hokage.

"Well, it happen that I know you" said the Hokage "And you are coming with me"

"What? Why?! I'm not from your village, I'm just a bounty Hunter" lied Naruto, knowing full well that Inori was a rogue ninja from Konoha

"Why are you doing this profession then?" asked the Hokage

"I do it for a living! It's the only income I have to survive in this hell hole"

The ninja with mask were now watching each other, like they were talking between them but without speaking then returned their attention to him.

"Well, it happen that you are from Konoha and that you will return there now" ordered the Hokage.

"And if I say no?" said Naruto getting ready to run away, but suddenly everything went black.

The only thing that Naruto heard before losing consciousness was "well… this happen"

Ho well... And that's it! Low level English. Sorry for making all Grammar nazi cringe and the lost of some tooth in the process.

Edit : damn... i hate this auto correct glitch from Chrome...


	2. the Sandaime bet

Answer to review : To Bankai777. Hmm... Read this chapter, you will get your answer. ^^

"talking"

" **Kurama** "

' _Thought_ '

It has been a three day since Naruto regained consciousness, he was on an empty room. He felt like home, not something he felt since the time he lived with Inori-sama. It was morning by the look of the shades from the curtain. He lifted the curtain and opened the window. Ho well, since he was already inside, he visited all of the rooms of this house. It was bigger than he expected and very empty. He'd rather travel alone on the road, sleep in the wood, inn or to some where the Bounty Hunter would go to find a bed. Damn there was almost no light, this place feel so empty. Naruto didn't like that, he really didn't like that and it felt like torture. His money were nowhere to be found. The feeling of being home didn't last long.

'You better give me back my money Gramp, or I'll go for your neck!' though Naruto releasing some Killing Intent.

There was a knock on the door that immediately lifted Naruto from his dark thought. He went to open the door. It was the old man and he was smiling.

"So Naruto, my boy! Do you like your new house?" asked the old guy

"My house? Look, gramps, I never said, I would stay here. And more importantly… WHERE IS MY MONEY!" yelled Naruto

"Calm down, Calm down my boy, I'm here with your money. And let me explain the situation to you" said the old man

"Fine, you can come in" said Naruto.

The old man had a bag with him, and a board game of chess. This old man wanted to play a strategy game to witness him. Well, too bad, he will play stupid and give false information to whatever this guy is up too.

"I'll give you, your money if you can beat me to this game!" said the old man.

"What?!" Yelled Naruto "My money! My blood! My prey! My kill! You have no right to that money!"

Sandaime didn't smile anymore, this kid… had killed. He wanted to know, where he was. He wanted to play it soft but now, he would play it a little harder.

" **kukukuku this old man is teasing you… Naruto** "

' _Shut up! I know he is here to get information from me!_ '

" **Then, just tell him. Let see how he react** "

' _Are you sure_?'

" **Just do it** " said Kurama

"I'll tell you everything, what you want to know. At the condition that I get the totality of my 'MONEY'" said Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage, just pulled out his smoking pipe and just made a head sign to tell him, he was satisfied with the answer. Naruto told his story of his earlier life to the Sandaime while playing the chess. He countered the Sandaime in his first manoeuver, but he was ready to sacrifice his generals to protect the king.

"So how did you become a bounty Hunter, with your story, i could say that Inori-Chan did good job in guarding you" said the sandaime moving another general.

"We were always on the run, being hunted down by bounty hunters and ANBU ninja from your village. Every time, we bleed but survived every encounter, thanks to her training. I was able to make a living from it… until she died" said Naruto moving a knight to kill that general

"Inori-chan died?" said Sandaime, Inori-chan was someone from his generation. One of the last bearer of the name Senju. Her niece was in fact one of his student. Moving a knight to counter Naruto

"A ninja from the hidden Mist came to us and attacked us. I was still young, when the ninja claimed her life. I promised myself that I would avenge her. That was the money for his head." Said Naruto. Moving his General to get a shot on the king on the next tour.

"Interesting story. You would make a fine ANBU, but you still lack some prerequisite to make it into the ninja of Konoha." Said Sandaime Hokage countering his move with a soldier.

"Who said, I wanted to be one to begin with?" said Naruto moving his other general and killing the soldier.

"Me" said Sandaime who cleared a path to Naruto King and claiming the victory.

"Godamnit!" said Naruto, who was not aware of the manoeuver made by the Sandaime.

The Sandaime pulled out the money from his bag and gave it to Naruto. The Hokage got up, there was some ninja with mask outside. Naruto could see their shadow through the shadow from the closed curtain in the kitchen.

"Come, I'll make you visit your village" said Sandaime.

"Okay, I'm still not convinced that I have my place here" said Naruto wearing his dark jersey with green and orange lines

"I've heard from Kakashi, that you have excellent tactics and was using this Katana" said the Sandaime pulling out a katana in a good condition.

"Ho! Who repaired it? Where the blacksmith?! I need to pay him!" said Naruto.

"Don't worry, I used your money for the repairs" said the Sandaime laughing at Naruto

"Why you!" said Naruto irritated that some stranger dared to use his hard earned money without his permission.

Both of them visited the whole village, most of the citizen and ninja greeted the old man like he was some superstar or something. Naruto was ignored and some who recognized him said some nasty comment about him being a monster, a demon, a devil, a bastard… the weirdest was from a girl who said that he was kind of cute. Then they made their way to the Hokage tower, passing next to the Hospital of Konoha. Kakashi just got out and greeted the Hokage.

"Ha! Naruto-kun, I wondered when I would see you again." Said Kakashi smiling behind his mask.

"You are awfully familiar with me" said Naruto a little creeped out.

Sandaime just laughed at the situation and the shocked look from Kakashi just added more to the hilarity of the situation.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Hokage-Sama!..." the pink haired girl stopped, he recognized the boy from the mission. "what he is doing here?"

"ha? Naruto is going to be on our team from now on!" said Kakashi

"What?" Said Naruto "No way! I work solo! Oji-San! If you want me to stay here, I rather go solo!"

"No, can't do" said Sandaime "the power of the ninja of Konoha is unity. Solo-ninja have zero chance of surviving the Chunnin Exam"

"Chunnin Exam?" said Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Yes, now let head to my office, we will discuss more about it" said Sandaime giving kakashi orders to take his team in the office in half an hour.

"What does he mean a chunnin exam? I'm not even a genin to begin with" said Naruto to Kakashi. to which he had a nervous laugh as his answer. Naruto was right, he didn't like that the hokage was burning some step just for him. Besides, he felt that he was not welcome in this village anyway. He would flee at the first occasion.

But at this instant a shuriken flew too close from Naruto left ear and landed on the wall next to them. It was from an young boy who targeted the old man.

"What do you think of that old man! Fight me! If I beat you I'll be the HOKAGE!" yelled some boy

"Konohamaru-kun! You must do your training and lecture with me" said a weird guy with black glass. Naruto didn't like this guy, he had a nasty aura to him almost… like a pervert.

"Leave me alone! I wanna be Hokage right now!" said the boy trying to get out from this glass pervert grip.

"Leave the boy alone" said Naruto

"Huh? What did you say, you stupid fox demon!" said Ebisu

This was now serious, Kurama would not calm down. Some red colored chakra started to leak out from Naruto.

" **Kick his Ass** "

' _No need to tell me'_

"What did you say?" said Naruto getting angry.

"To mind your business! Useless demon" said Ebisu not impressed with the killing intent starting to get the atmosphere heavier. The Hokage should stop him but he wanted to see if the blond boy was serious. This is the first time someone wanted to help his grandson.

The ANBU ninja got out of their hiding place and encircled the Hokage getting ready to protect him. But the blond boy was not interested to the Hokage, instead all of his focus went to Ebisu, using the speed of the red chakra granted him, he punched the guy in the face breaking some of his teeth. Just one punch and that was all he needed. Naruto repelled the demon fox chakra, Kurama was pleased to see the insolent ninja being taught some manner.

"tss… Too bad he survived" said Naruto in a calmer tone

Ebisu was completely out, his glass were broken.

"Take him to the hospital" said the Hokage witnessing that Naruto was in contact with the demon spirit.

At the office.

"So Hokage-jii-chan" said Naruto "What is this story of the Chunnin Exam? I'm not even a Genin to begin with."

"You didn't get to this ninja academy and earn your classes like everyone else, but you have something else that none of them have. Experience. Thanks to Inori-chan, you learned the true about the Ninja life and how unfair and dangerous it is. I could give you the Jonin level right now" said Sandaime "but that's not how we do in this village"

"Like I was interested to be one of you to begin with" said Naruto "I saw how most of the villagers and ninjas were looking at me. Like I was some kind of mass murderer who killed member of their families or some shit like that"

"Well... ignore them" said Sandaime

At this point, someone knocked at the door. It was Kakashi and his team.

"Ha Kakashi, right on time! I was explaining to my young friend here…"

"Young friend?" said Naruto

"Yes young friend" claimed the Sandaime "that he will be on your team for the chunnin exam"

"What?" said Sakura "You must be kidding…."

"At this point, I don't care" said Sasuke. Yuu didn't say anything. Kakashi tried to stop Sakura from making a scene.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room, annoyed that no one cared enough of his opinion of not being part of this goddamn village. A village which wanted nothing to do with him to begin with. Sakura was arguing that a team was made of 3 people not 4, sasuke was just on the side staring at naruto who was now trying sleep.

"Naruto Wake up!" said the sandaime throwing a scroll which Naruto caught easily.

The genins stopped arguing, Kakashi used that silence as an opportunity for the presentation.

"Well, let's begin the presentation" said Kakashi "As you know me, my name is Hatake Kakashi, jonin of this village and these are my student from team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, last survivor of the uchiha Clan" this made Naruto stare back at Sasuke. So the clan is no more. "This is Yuu Uzumaki and the last one is Haruno Sakura"

Naruto didn't like the impression he got come Sakura. There was no signal coming from yuu, so she must be cool. While Sasuke was something, he had something dark in him just like Naruto. Kakashi witnessing the boys killing intent for each other.

"Well, well, how about your turn? What is your name?" Said Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Orphan from an attack that happened here when I was born. Trained in the art of the hunters. An old branch from the ANBU initiative made by the Nidaime Hokage. I trained under the wing of Inori Senju" said Naruto. "And that will all you need to know"

"he is soo full of himself" whispered Sakura to Yuu which, she didn't respond to Sakura, ignoring her which shocked Sakura.

Ho well, he had made it to the goal he fixated himself in killing Zabuza. Now he had no goal, he would have continued his life as a bounty hunter but this damn old man wouldn't let him go so easily. As well, just ignore the populace and go with the goddamn flow.

"Old man, I'm in this team permanently or?" started Naruto

"Of course, you will be in this team as the 5th member" said Sandaime "Look at it as a stage before being a Jonin"

"Jonin? What do you mean a jonin?" said Sakura

"Sakura you're annoying!" said Sasuke who wanted to hear the rest of what Sandaime had to say.

"Yes, jonin. I grant him the level of Genin, and will participate to the chunnin exam to get the chunnin level as quickly as possible" said Sandaime.

"Why me?" said Naruto

"Because, I need someone as strong as you by my side" started Sandaime "and the sooner the better"

"I feel like you are not saying everything. Me being strong has nothing to do with it isn't?" said Naruto. His level was merely of a jonin, if the Hokage wanted someone strong. It would be someone other than him. At the very least share his belief and hopes.

"hmm hmm…" said Sandaime clearing his throat "Anyway, your name is the list of candidates and you will participate in it. Like it or not!"

"tsss… crazy old man" said naruto getting up and going outside. None of the genin wanted to stop him or ask him question except for Yuu but she was too shy to ask anything.

Team Kurenai was outside of the building of the hokage Tower. They witnessed the boy who disappeared in an instant. Hinata used the byakugan to see where he was. The guy was just above the heads of the past kage.

"Who is this guy?" asked Kiba who didn't recognize the smell

"I don't know but he is no pushover" said Shino

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Kurenai "He was supposed to be from this village and he has the same age as you"

"What?" said Kiba "He is taller than most of us!"

Naruto was sitting on the head of the yondaime Hokage head sculpture. He didn't knew he was his dad. He only knew that the culprit to the death of his parent was an Uchiha who wanted to take control over the demon fox in him.

He reminisced the time when Inori baa-chan trained him in the Taijutsu style of the Senju. It was a very hard, he had some broken bones back then but enduring the pain was part of the training. She was old, but she treated him like a son and loved him. Losing her was a serious blow to Naruto, the first week was the hardest, but the growing hunger made him a thief and soon his ninja training paid well when he had his first bounty from a local chunnin who was terrorizing the people from a village next to the rice country, threatening them of death if he didn't have what he wanted. The guy was a pervert and an alcoholic, killing him was easy. 10 000 Ryou for a first try, it was very appetizing to continue in that road. Now he was stripped from it, and why does the sandaime choose Naruto for his plans. 'I am not under his care', but he didn't want to be tracked down by the ANBU. He would be lucky to survive the assassination attempt this time, no one to back him up, and no one strong enough to watch his back. For now, he would stay in this mess of hidden village.

Later that day at the Hokage office.

There was a meeting of Jonin and chunin for the upcoming event. The Chunin exam it was a crucial rite of passage for any ninja wishing to continue his life of being a ninja. Those who fail are either glued to the rank of genin or are losing their title and returned to the civilian life.

"Well, since everyone is here…" started the Hokage but was interrupted by a chunin.

"Hokage-sama, Ebisu-sensei is not here" said the chunin

"He is taking a resting time at the hospital, he insulted Uzumaki Naruto which he didn't take it well" said the Sandaime. He didn't mind the the tense atmosphere in the area. The monster fox was back, and he wounded an elite Jonin ninja of this village. Well, elite in Ebisu mind only.

"Well, as I said, let begin with the meeting, we will be talking about the upcoming Chunin exam. If you want your team to participe for the exam, now is the time to present them."

Some jonin walked in front, while a few stayed behind. Most subscribed their pupils for the exam.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, using my name grant the subscription of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Yuu, Uchiha Sasuke…" Kakashi gave a long silence before adding "and Uzumaki Naruto for the Chunnin Exam"

"What?!" exclaimed most of Jonin in the Group.

"Silence please" said Hiruzen trying to calm down the group "Next"

"Kurenai Yuhi, I hereby grant the subscription of the exam to Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Shino Aburame"

After the meeting, most were shocked that Uzumaki Naruto was back AND alive. The demon fox was still alive and well.

"Kakashi, I didn't know you had Uzumaki Naruto in your team" said Asuma Sarutobi

"We came in contact with him in the last mission with my team" said Hatake Kakashi telling his tales to Asuma, Kurenai and the might Guy. "And Hiruzen wanted me to monitor him"

"So strong and yet didn't spend his childhood normally, like he should have" said Might Guy.

"Well, I don't thing, his childhood would be better here" said Asuma knowing full well that most of the people here lost members of their families due to the nine tails fox incident.

At the restaurant.

"I heard there was new genin in the village" said Choji eating some grilled steak and fried rice

"Uzumaki Naruto… He is soo handsome" said Ino Yamanaka

"Handsome? He is soo full of himself. I hate him" said Sakura "Sasuke is the most handsome for me"

"Uzumaki Naruto… is that Yuu cousin?" said Shikamaru

"who knows" said Hyuuga Neji

"So he is supposed to be dead" said Tenten

"I saw him earlier today" said Rock lee "I would like to challenge him, he look strong!"

"For that, he is" said Sakura, she hated to admit that, but the boy was very strong. She looked like an insect next to him. She felt useless like some dead weight all of a sudden.

Sasuke was not in the area, he was in his apartment and doing his dinner. He invited Uzumaki Naruto to know him more. He was intrigued to know this strong fella.

Naruto was given some ramen, he poured the hot water in the bowl and closed it waiting for the dinner to be ready.

"Where are you from" said Sasuke

"Apparently from around here" said Naruto

"Let me guess, you got dragged here, because you were supposed to be dead" said Sasuke

"Well, I am alive and well. And the question of me being dead. I have no answer to that. I was outside doing odd jobs for a pay" said Naruto.

"How is the life of a bounty Hunter" said Sasuke

"Hard and deadly" said Naruto

"and?"

"the pay is really nice, I made 3.6 million in the last one" said Naruto

"could you train me to be better?" asked Sasuke

"Why?" said Naruto, now he was one being intrigued.

"I…" he took a more serious and dangerous look "I want to kill someone"

So sasuke was really like him. He wanted to learn techniques, tactics and experience faster than being a ninja here. For a quest of vengeance.

"I can't, I'm myself in training. You could spare with me if you want to gain experience. I'll use some of my bounty hunter strategy" said naruto eating his ramen.

"Fine by me" said Sasuke eating his curry rice. Sasuke wanted battle experience and this guy could give him some of it.

The next day.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to the park, Naruto wanted to wander around, he meet sasuke on the way. Some kid bumped into Naruto, it was the young kid with the pervert looking teacher. The guy was now wary of him and decided to retreat somewhere else.

"Hahahahaha. Ebisu is scared of Naruto-Nii-chan!" said the kid

"Nii-chan?" said Naruto not knowing why this kid was calling him big brother.

"I saw you last day with that weird techniques. You punched Ebisu and sent him in the air! That was Awesome! Naruto-Nii-chan!" yelled Konohamaru

"Make me your apprentice!" Asked Konohamaru

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I can't now" said Naruto. Konohamaru was now gloomy and wanted to get away when he bumped to some weird kid wearing black clothes.

"Oy kiddo that hurt! You will say I'm sorry… don't you?" ordered Kankuru

"Let the kid alone, Kankuro" said a blonde girl.

"I will after he apologized" said Kankuro

"Let him go" said Naruto now letting out his killing intent. Sasuke backed a little surprised by the sudden atmosphere around Naruto.

"Kankuro, let the kid go" ordered a voice behind the shadow of a tree.

Kankuro obeyed without asking question. The killing intent was similar to the one his younger brother made yet stronger. He was sweating a lot. Konohamaru getting out of Kankuro grip kicked him hard on the knee before running away and hiding behind Naruto.

"Itai! Why you!" said Kankuro who was about to run after Konohamaru but was frozen by the death stare coming from Naruto.

Temari should be worried but found the blond guy from konoha to be cute and the black haired guy next to him too. The other guy got out of the shadow.

"You" said Gaara to Naruto " what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto "and you?"

"Sabaku no Gaara" said the redhead guy. "That is not your only name isn't?"

"Hiro Senju" said Naruto. Kankuro was now sweating a lot. That name was legend even in the wind country. Those who were on the bad side of Hiro Senju usually don't live more than a few days if they could outrun him. But he was just a few meter away of him. Temari heard the name and was now worried just like the others. Only Gaara was smiling, did he finally found a prey worthy for his mother? Gaara walked out of the park followed by his siblings.

"hmph, these ninja of the sand. They think they can do as they please" said Sasuke

"Let teach them a lesson during the chunnin exam" said Naruto to which Sasuke agreed.


	3. The Snake in the Shadow

Few days later, they had done the first step of the exam. It was just a test of patience and determination under the stare of the best ANBU squad interrogator of Konoha. The guy was a nasty piece of man. His only valid eye made him more terrible, Naruto didn't feel right at the glare, he had gave him during the entire test. He remember when he met for the first time, Rock Lee, the guy was strong but didn't act like during the search for the class where the exam would happen. He felt weak, Yuu and Sakura fell for the feint. But Naruto knew that the fuzzy eyebrow guy was strong, very strong in fact in the Taijutsu. His green jumpsuit allowed him to be more aerodynamic. Their team made of Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and him, each one of them were specialist by their look. Sasuke wanted to jump one of the Chuunin examinator in disguise but Naruto 'persuaded' it was not a good idea. Sakura dispelled the Genjutsu and team 7 went to the right room and choose some place. They didn't have the choice but to be separated. His black clothes. His ninja band was tied on his belt close to where the sheath of his Katana should have been. It was confiscated by the Sandaime for the exam, he would have to rely only on a Kunaï. He didn't understand all the question, since he only had his battle experience to compensate all the different matters asked in the exam. He just took a nap and waited for the exam to finish. Him taking a nap just pissed off the examinators of the whole thing. Worse, the fact of him staying until the last minute just made them even more pissed off. The nasty looking examinator really liked this guy, he would make a fine Ninja. Bold, but fine. The worst part of the first step of the exam was when he show to the one who passes, his scars on his head. All of them looked nasty like he was tortured, there was even hole on that guy head.

The second step was about to start. It was mostly a hit and run tactic game where each team were given a scroll, in order to continue to the last round, the team needed to get another scroll from another team and complete the set of one scroll of Earth and the other of Heaven. They had only 5 days to complete the task. If they failed to get in the tower before 6 pm the fifth day they would be disqualified of the exam and it was actually already been 4 days. But since they was one team with 4 members, they had to get a 3rd scroll, it could be Earth or Heaven. The other genin from other village had smirk on all of them. The strongest would target the weakest, survival of the fittest. Hidden Rain, Hidden clouds, Hidden rock, Hidden Sand. All of them looked dangerous and everyone was targeting their team. They obviously underestimated team 7.

"You ready?" asked Sasuke to the rest of the team. Everyone responded with an affirmative except for Naruto. It was sasuke team, he was there only to play the babysitter then be done with it. He still planned to flee from Konoha.

The early days were peaceful, but today promised to be special, giant forest trees, no animals, lot of possible hiding spots, few rays of light. It was more night than day in this forest. They were followed by ninjas from the Hidden grass. One of the guys didn't felt right to Naruto, he got his Kunaï out just in case and ordered the other to continue and that he would catch them soon after. He waited for them to get in his range, at the first occasion, he kicked the two weaker ninja behind him and got a kick from the third guy in his gut that made him crash to a nearby tree. The guy had a strong kick, he was definitely not a Genin.

"Who are you?" Said Naruto instinctively not staring at his eyes.

"Kukukukuku very interesting" said the Ninja "You are dangerous, I should kill you now"

" **Naruto. Retreat for now!** " said Kurama

' _Alright_ '

Naruto tried to retreat but was stopped by the grip of a snake. As he was about to bite him, he used the Kawarimi no jutsu to get away. He was able to get the scroll from one of the guy buddies. It was an Earth scroll, so he only had to get the heaven scroll and get to the tower of Heaven before 6pm.

" **You were too damn close!"** yelled Kurama in his mind.

' _Shut up! You give me headache when you yell'_

2 minutes ago, he came across his team. They were in difficulty, ambushed by ninjas from the sound. They wanted their earth scroll, the good thing is, they had the heaven scroll and this is was an easy step for them. The three of them were in formation of defense, but the sound ninja didn't attack, they were merely chatting.

"I really wonder what he find about this guy" said the girl of the team.

"What are you talking about?" said Sakura

"Who knows" said a weird looking guy with a straw raincoat

"Dosu" said another ninja bearing the Sound logo on his ninja band "Maybe we should finish them off, they look weak"

At this moment, Naruto went behind the girl giving her a light palm punch on her neck to which she fell like a puppet who his strings cut. The other didn't move.

"Give us the scroll and leave" said Naruto leaking some Killing intent

"Huh? Or what?" said the other two getting ready to attack. One lifted his arm and showed a gauntlet and the other had his weird hole on his hands. He took his Kunaï, throw it and it landed on the girl hand. Blood started to poor out slowly from the wound. He got another Kunaï out getting ready to throw it too

"Leave and give us your scroll" said Naruto again

"tss this guy is crazy! Dosu what to we do?" said Zaku

"We don't have choice but to pull out, Zaku. If she dies, we will be disqualified" said Dosu. in reality Dosu didn't really care about her. It won't be the last time they will see them. The guy was too strong, they would tail them from afar and wait until someone take him out but once he was out. They would attack them again.

They throw the scroll to Naruto, they got their friend and fled the area. Yuu was shivering, she didn't like the view of blood. While Sakura was scared by what Naruto was ready to do. Sasuke didn't say anything, he would have done something similar but not to the point to killing.

"Where were you?" said Sasuke after a few kilometer.

"Got us another scroll" said Naruto showing the second earth scroll.

"I hope you didn't kill someone to get it" said Sakura with a disdain tone.

Naruto decided to ignore her, she felt insulted by it.

The team was exhausted, they had to take a break and eat something to continue with the task. They all had fish and other animals on the fire, except for Naruto. He was hungry but he could wait for after 6 PM, he had to go that Ichiraku Ramen, he had heard they made quite the best ramen in town. He just wished, he had heard sooner before the chunnin exam. Naruto just wished he could go home right now. Yuu had to go for some important duties behind the bushes. Naruto was about to take a nap when he heard a noise just a few meter away from them.

"Sasuke" whispered Naruto

"I know, I've heard it" whispered Sasuke still feigning to eat his fish. Warning sakura and waiting for Yuu to come out from her nature calls. As soon as Yuu come out from behind a tree, Naruto thrown a shuriken in her direction, she evade the attack in a pattern very different from how Yuu would normally do.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy!?" said Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. Why did you do that?" said Yuu

"Sasuke, I'm getting her back. Wait here" said Naruto

"We will try to survive until you're back" said Sasuke

Sakura didn't follow what they were saying. She was confused, Naruto disappearing in shadow, Yuu getting close yet Sasuke being a defensive position.

"What going on. Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

"Yuu was abducted and this one is a fake" said Sasuke "Who are you?!"

"kukukukukuku…. What a troublesome guy, your friend is" said the fake Yuu disappearing into cloud of smoke to which an old pale skinned guy emerged.

At this moment, a giant snake made his entry and the cloak Naruto was wearing was on his mouth. This made both of them anxious, if Naruto was eaten by that thing, then they had lost their main power card to defeat this guy. The old guy ordered for the snake to get away in case Sasuke-kun decided to kill to get both kid back from him…

At this time inside the snake, it was all viscous and gross. Naruto made his way to Yuu. He found her unconscious and… her pants down. Naruto slapped her to wake up and the first thing she did was slap Naruto back and yell at him for being pervert. She realized that she was not in the wood and loss consciousness again due to the gross feeling of all the fluid of the snake who ate them.

Naruto sighted, he had to get out of the snake someway. He stab the inside with his Kunaï but that didn't work. He had to use something else get out from this situation. Well, he will have to overfill this snake from inside and he only knew one jutsu that could do just that. The shadow clone jutsu, his foster mom taught him this forbidden jutsu but not use it every now and then. To keep a secret until absolute necessity. Well, the situation right now was an absolute necessity. He formed the seal.

"Kage bunshin No jutsu!" yelled Naruto pouring a lot of chakra in the technique. The snake who was crawling around started to get inflated from inside literally exploded with his guts painting the area of his red blood. Naruto was covered of blood from head to toe, Yuu had her face painted red due to the blood of the snake. The snake died, but disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Must have been a summoning technique. (shadow clone technique)

"yuu wake up!" said Naruto, he watched on the opposite direction.

"What? Ewww… KYAAAA!" Yelled yuu when she saw she still had her pants down.

She quickly get up and pulled her pants, she wanted explanation and Naruto gave her. She was wary of Naruto now. Naruto was annoyed that he was labeled as a pervert by her cousin.

"Come, Sasuke and Sakura are in trouble" said Naruto who started to jump from tree to tree to Sasuke and Sakura location. Yuu followed him only to find Sakura and Sasuke Pin down by one weird looking ninja. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was facing this guy alone, Sakura was on the ground, she was bleeding from a wound on her shoulder. Yuu quickly made his way to Sakura side but Naruto jumped on her from the side and escape an incoming volley of kunai. She saw two Kunaï who nearly hit her head as he was about to thank him, Naruto cut him.

"Don't approach this guy in the front" said Naruto who lead yuu using the tree as protection to evade any incoming attack.

" **tsssk… I really hate this guy** " said Kurama

' _Well, I think I'll ask to lend me your strength to fight him_ ' though Naruto

" **Can't be helped** " said Kurama. He was watching the fighting like he was watching the TV from the eyes of Naruto.

Naruto trait were getting more animalistic and his eyes changed colors. Passing from cyan blue to crimson Red. He charged the guy only with a Kunaï, Sasuke who was not aware of his presence was startled at first but got back to his sense and charged with him. He made fast series of signs and targeted that weird guy.

"Katon : Housenka No jutsu" yelled Sasuke Jumping in the air. Fireballs emerged from Sasuke mouth and flew right to the pale skinned ninja from the hidden grass. The guy evaded each fireballs easily, this time Naruto decided to use his own set of jutsu. (fire release : phoenix sage fire technique)

"Katon : Gogakyu no jutsu!" yelled Naruto. A giant fireball made his way from Naruto location the ninja of the hidden grass. Burning the ground and some trees. The fire would spread to the forest. He wished he had his Katana, he had more power in Kenjutsu than Ninjutsu. (fire release : Giant fireball technique)

'Damn you Sandaime!' though Naruto.

The technique of Naruto took the enemy right on his flank. But he was not even burned, instead he laughed. And pulled out a his giant tongue and said "Really interesting… it is too bad, you don't have the Sharingan"

At this moment, the guy used some technique to slip between them, it was like a time stopper technique. Everything was soo slow and he was soo fast. He kicked Sasuke out of the way taking to which he fell to the ground disappearing in the leaves. Leaving Naruto and Yuu against this weird looking guy. He quickly neutralized Yuu with a genjutsu and used his long tongue into immobilizing Naruto.

"Kukukukukuku… You are really interesting, it would be too bad if you died now… Naruto-kun…" said the hidden grass ninja pulling out his cloak and T-shirt and view the Seal on Naruto.

"Who the hell are you!?" Said Naruto trying to get out from this guy tongue grip. "And how do you know my name to begin with!"

"Sandaime was a fool into incorporating you in Konoha… kukukukuku… I'll tell you my name, and deliver a message to the Sandaime to me. Orochimaru, One of the legendary Sannin" said Orochimaru

At this point, Naruto stopped trying to resist. This guy was a legend, he wouldn't even come close to his power even in 10 years. At that moment, the Guy hand started to lite from a purple flame.

"Tell the Sandaime, that his time has come…Gogyo Fuin!" Said Orochimaru

" **Ho Crap!** " said Kurama.

Orochimaru hit Naruto on the stomach really hard to which he fainted due to the impact. (Five element seals)

At the moment, Sasuke felt and lost visual contact with his teammates. He landed on a branch, the impact made him lost his breathing for a moment. He was almost out of Chakra, the guy was very strong and fire jutsu didn't do any damage to him. He must be above Jonin level. As he was about to jump to his team, a volley of Shuriken nearly hit him. His Sharingan pin-pointed to where the attack came from.

"Katon : Gougakyuu no jutsu". The giant fireball burned the area where the attack came from.

"Kuchyose No jutsu" said Orochimaru summoning a giant Snake, all brown with yellow eyes.

Sasuke evaded the giant snake attack easily with his sharingan, but the animal was getting faster and it was harder to evade. Always making it in time. Until the snake head hit him hard and immobilized him. Orochimaru head started to make it way to Sasuke and that was a freaky scene. Sasuke tried to get out from the snake grip, but the snake tightened the grip. At that this time, he was about to bite on Sasuke neck, a Kunaï stopped him from reaching his victim. It was Naruto who launched the attack, he was above, panting loudly his left arm on his stomach. Orochimaru didn't know that at that moment a dozen of explosive tags were attached to the Snake left flank right above the neck.

"You fucking freak! Our match is not over yet!" yelled Naruto at that moment the tags exploded decapitating the snake to which Sasuke could get out. It was Sakura who wake up Naruto and released Yuu from the genjutsu. Naruto really didn't like her, but thanks to her, Sasuke as still able to fight. Maybe he wouldn't be here if Naruto didn't stop that Orochimaru guy from doing what he intended to do to Sasuke.

But at this instant, someone launched some Smoke grenades around. Naruto got pulled out by someone and was transported to somewhere. It was Yuu and Sakura was with Sasuke, they made their way quickly in the forest. Getting away from that freak was the most logical thing to do, trying to fight it or ambush it would result in death.

"Thanks for saving Sasuke" said Yuu, but Naruto didn't listen, he was about to lost consciousness "Naruto?... Naruto!..."

The team stopped, Sakura and Sasuke installed some traps in the most obvious place where anyone could hide and pulled Naruto behind a tree.

"What wrong with him?" said Sakura

"I don't know" said Yuu "he suddenly stopped jumping and I almost lost my grip on him"

"He was hurt in his stomach, let pull his shirt and see it" said Sasuke.

To their surprise, they saw the seal of the 8 trigrams and another seal, the 5 elements seal, there was some fresh burned mark on the latter. None knew what the seals were for.

"Omg… Will he ever wake up?" said Yuu with a worried tone.

"I don't know" said Sasuke who studied the seals with his Sharingan. "the new seal is disrupting the old one from what I can see with the Sharingan"

"That would explain why he fainted" said Sakura.

At this moment, Team Shikamaru made its way from tree to tree without finding any opponent, until Shikamaru told to step. He had witeness the trap a very thin wire. If they had continued their way, the trap would have triggered and the area would have exploded. He cut the trap and disarmed the exploding tag.

"There is someone here" said Shikamaru. And they were right. Team Sasuke was down there behind a tree tending to Naruto. Choji saw them

"Hey! Here they are! Something is wrong with the new guy" said Choji

"Maybe, we should help them?" said Ino

"The area is trapped, if we try to get near them, we might trigger some traps" said Shikamaru wanting a more stealth approach. Wait and see. But at this point, one trap exploded not that far from their position. A branch fell and one sound ninja was badly burn.

"Explosives tags? Even down, that guy is nasty" commented the downed ninja.

"Let finish them off" said Dosu

"Who are you?" said Sasuke getting his weapon ready along with Sakura, Yuu still tending Naruto wound with ointment from her ninja pouch. But that was unnecessary, Naruto was already healing due to the nine tailed fox chakra. Naruto was exhausted, the new seal had drained his chakra by trying to force field from it using his Chakra has a barrier. But the seal was not formed properly, Kurama was building up his chakra to force it and break that seal. Naruto was in the deepest part of his mind. Reminiscing his past with lady Inori. He remembered the time when Zabuza attempted to kill her and him, she had shielded him from that strike. Her last word were forever inprinted in his mind "Don't live in fear, my boy. This is how ninja life is". He had tried to run away, if he had stayed put under the bed, she would have been still alive. He would never run again and not let anyone die for him ever again. The thing that made him keep running was his thirst for vengeance for losing her grandmother figure. She was harsh with him, but he felt that the old lady had loved him like a grandmother would love his grandchild.

The chakra started to leak from Naruto body, Yuu backed a little, everyone could feel the nasty chakra seeping out from Naruto. One of the five symbols from the 5 seal element was starting to shatter. Once he was completely broken, the rest of seal broke and all the chakra that had been building up by Kurama exploded into a violent storm of red chakra. Naruto opened his eyes, his traits were getting more beast like than human, and saw that Sasuke and Sakura were in danger, the sound ninja had played with them and both of them were in bad shape. Sasuke had a nasty wound on his chest, Sakura was crying due to some losing teeth. He had a feral grin on his face, this made Yuu shiver in fear. The killing intent was so intense that the sound ninja tried to flee the zone but that was a big mistake, they looked like fleeing prey to the eyes of Naruto. Dosu was impaled by Naruto hand on the chest in one fast strike, like it was made of some blade, his body crashed on the ground with a very large hole on his chest. Sasuke was frightened to his first time seeing him in this form. Sakura was horrified, all she could see was a monster. Yuu didn't even try to comprehend what was happening. Naruto mutilated the body of the Zaku, leaving pieces of his body all over the area. The last sound ninja was a girl, she was frozen, she had never seen such brutality and gore in her life. Knowing that she was about to die as well, she shed tears, Naruto was now starting to get his normal traits back, she only slapped the girl really hard on her cheeks, she lost strength on her feet, she was still not out of it, she didn't know if she was alive or dead and thinking for a moment that this must be a dream or a genjutsu. But the pain on her cheek was the proof that was not dreaming. Her teammates were dead and the culprit was right in front of her

" **HAHAHAHAHA… that was some impressive kill, Naruto…. Now look at that girl. All alone, she fainted while standing** " said Kurama pleased with his host actions.

' _Was I gone a long time?_ ' though Naruto ignoring the laugh of the demon fox

" **Just half an hour. I forced the seal with my chakra** " said Kurama

' _Thank you_ ' though Naruto

" **hnn** " was all Kurama said in response.

At another part of the forest.

Mitarashi Anko was having a meeting with old senseï.

"tsss… You from all people…" said Anko with venom

"kukukukuku…. Aww.. Come on Anko, be more respectful to your senseï" said Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?" said Anko pressing his hand on his seal on her neck. That damn seal was reacting to this guy presence. She wanted to buy more time for the ANBU to come here

"I came here looking for something specific but something came up that made me change my plan" said Orochimaru.

Right at this instant, they could feel the nasty chakra from here. It was like that time 13th years ago, since that attack from the Nine tails fox. Anko reacted instinctively so did Orochimaru. Orochimaru disappeared behind a bush, Anko tried to chase him, but he was already out of sight. ANBU ninja came out from the shadow and reported to Anko.

"We were late, we are sorry Mitarashi" said one of the masked ninja

"No need to be sorry. We must find the source of this chakra now" said Anko leading the ANBU to the source of that nasty feeling. Once in the zone, there was blood everywhere, the guts of one ninja sound, the giant hole in another ninja and the girl from the team who was just there and repeated that this was just a genjutsu using the release seal but nothing happened.

"poor girl" said one of ANBU

At the finishing line, team Shikamaru was feeling dizzy for most, they just witnessed the death of people and most of them were sick of it, except for Shikamaru. He knew that ninja life was dangerous but not that to extent. Soon after team Sasuke were the next behind them on the finishing line. Shikamaru avoided the gaze of Naruto, while Choji was having goose bumps and Ino was having the chill of her life down her spine. She had found this guy to be handsome at some point, now she was fearing him. Naruto had felt them during his rage, but didn't do anything since they had no nasty plot against them. Team Shikamaru quickly went to another room.

"They didn't even said hi to us" said Sakura

"They were watching us" said Naruto

Sakura didn't say anything, he was thankful to Naruto for saving them but couldn't say it not after what he has done to the sound ninjas. Sasuke who at first hitched to fight Naruto was now reluctant to do it. At least not with his current level, but he dreamed to be on his level one day. To inspire fear with his mere presence. To get to this level and fight Itachi would be the perfect plan not only get his revenge and humiliate him. He could be the most powerful Uchiha. He was smirking at that idea. At that moment, the Sandaime made his entrance followed by some ANBU ninja.

"Naruto can you come with me please?" said Sandaime

Naruto didn't say anything and quickly went upstairs to the Oldman and followed him, after the door closed.

"What will happen to him?" said Yuu

"Who knows" said Sasuke fearing that maybe his sparring partner would not come back.

At the other room.

"Naruto… Since when, were you able to use the Nine tails fox power?" said Sandaime

"Why ask?" said Naruto feeling that this was not of his business.

"Because, young people died during the exam and having them dead is not exactly what this exam is for" said Sandaime

"I warned them to not come at us the first time they tailed us." Said Naruto to his defense

"But… to mutilate them to this extent…" said Sandaime

"I told you, I was not fit to live in a village, which is resenting me already and I feel that they are right to fear me" said Naruto starting to leak some Killing intent to which the ANBU responded by unsheathing their Blades.

"If what you say is true, then why rescue Sasuke and the others" said Sandaime

Naruto didn't respond, the old man played his card right. He wanted to train this boy to be the next Hokage, maybe it was the right time to tell him his real intention toward him. He ordered his anbu to get out of the room to give them space.

"Since, it has come to this, I guess I can tell you what I'm up to" said the Sandaime "I want you to be my successor for the Hokage seat"

Long silence...

"Huh?" was all Naruto said. The guy was senile that for sure, he barely knew him. He just kidnapped him to be a ninja of his village to become one of his tools of war. Now he is saying that he wanted him to be the next Hokage? After 2 minute trying to puzzle where this man was going but couldn't make any scenario to be logical enough then said "Are you out of you mind?"

The sandaime laughed hard which irritated Naruto more. He held Naruto like how Inori did often, Naruto froze for a moment. He wanted to cry out, he had never cried since Inori death, some tears started to show up.

"I know how you feel Naruto" said Sandaime to which Naruto lost it. He missed his grandmother figure more than anything. It was his reason to live, to make her proud of him, he had endured a lot of harsh ninja training since he was 4.

Kurama was watching his host losing it, normally he would be irritated to it, but he had long past the time to try to corrupt him. The boy was interesting and had relied to him to keep alive in very stressful moment during his life. He was amazed on how the young boy was able to put everything in a bubble during all these time. Normally anyone would have lost it a couples years but he did not, he bottled it all and used it to his advantages. What would the Yondaime hokage say if he was still here? That he was proud of him? Or that he was disappointed in his manners since his birth? He decided to sleep, he didn't want to have a headache with if or what's questions.


End file.
